An Intoxicating Bachelorette Party
by CambionTwins
Summary: Octavia and Lincoln are to marry for the sake of peace and Octavia wants a bachelorette party, which gets a little out of control. (Clarke opened the door before Jasper and Maya could get to her).


_I drew The 100, with the tags Rough and Moresome. While writing this fic a song started to play that made me laugh cause it kinda seem to fit, for those of you who wants to listen to it, it is 'Tipsy by J Kwon' (I listen to a lot of different genre's)._

 _Octavia and Lincoln are to marry for the sake of peace and Octavia wants a bachelorette party, which gets a little out of control. (Clarke opened the door before Jasper and Maya could get to her)._

 _We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

An Intoxicating Bachelorette Party:

Jasper and Maya did not get to Clarke fast enough and she opened the door, when she heard screaming she went back thinking that her people might be in danger. She walked through halls littered by dead Mount Weather people, she saw Jasper crying over Maya's body but kept walking looking for the others.

That's when she stumbled upon Anya and the other grounders who were kept in cages, "Anya" Clarke said not believing her eyes. Anya stared at her like she was seeing a hallucination; quickly Clarke opened the cages and set everyone free.

After collecting themselves and ultimately deciding that it would be better to stand together than apart, Clarke and Anya made arrangements to unite their people and after a lot of talking between Lexa, Anya, Clarke and Abby they decided that such a unity will be sealed through marriage.

And after some more talking it was decided that since Lincoln and Octavia are in love, that they would be the bride and groom that united the two very different groups of people. Both Lincoln and Octavia agreed to the arrangement eagerly, Octavia had but one request, she wanted a bachelorette party.

"I want a bachelorette party" says Octavia, looking between Clarke and Lexa as she said it.

"What is this bachelorette party, you speak off?" asks Lexa confused by the sky people's ways.

"Well from what I read there were a lot of different types of bachelorette parties, but I think the best way for us to throw one for Octavia would be for you, me, Octavia, Anya and Raven to take some of Monty's moonshine go someplace like the dropship, get drunk and just have a good time" says Clarke before adding "What do you say Octavia sound good?".

"Hell yeah sounds like a plan to me" says Octavia excitedly running off to probably go tell Raven.

"Why only the five of us Clarke, why not more and why only women?" asks Lexa still trying to figure this thing out.

"Well I figured that since we are all probably going to get drunk it would be better, if we were few and knew each other well no one wants strangers at a party like this, and as for the why only women part, a bachelorette party is only for the bride and her close friends and some family. The groom has a bachelor party which works pretty much the same way." Explains Clarke, really hoping that Lexa didn't have any more questions.

"I see, well than we should prepare at once" said Lexa dashing off.

Clarke let out a long sigh before muttering to herself "This is going to be one hell of a night".

It turns out Monty refused to give them any moonshine since they were planning on using it for Lincoln's bachelor party. But that problem was quickly resolved by Anya who said that she would get some, informing them that the grounders had their own brew.

They met up just outside of the camp and made their way to the dropship, Octavia skipping along clearly excited for the night. Clarke walked between Anya and Lexa, and could clearly see that something was not well between the two of them.

The night started out nice they set up camp inside the dropship, getting comfy and telling stories, learning more about each other and strengthening their friendships. Soon however they cracked open the grounders version of moonshine which turned out to be a lot stronger the sky people's version.

As the night went on the girls got drunker and drunker, turns out that both Octavia and Raven get a little wild when drunk, it didn't take long for them to start dancing and striping. Clarke sat quietly with her drink in her hand and observed her friends, Raven and Octavia were down to only their underwear, dancing and singing some song that she was sure they were making up as they went along.

Somewhere along the line Anya and Lexa got into a drinking contest and by the looks of it neither of them was really winning. Clarke decided that it was for the best to just leave Octavia and Raven to whatever they were doing and rather figure out what was going on between the two grounders.

Clarke made her way to the grounders very slowly, since the room was spinning, but she kept her focus and pretty much fell on Lexa's lap in the process laughing as she did so. Lexa smirked at Anya and held Clarke closer on her lap, Anya glared at Lexa.

Lexa pulls Clarke in for a kiss taking her by surprise but before she could respond she is pulled from Lexa's lap and is now straddling Anya who has one hand on her hip and one tangled in her hair as she kissing her passionately. That's when it all clicked for Clarke, Anya and Lexa were at odds over her, but thanks to the alcohol she didn't give it much thought she just relaxed into the kiss and enjoyed herself.

When Clarke felt Lexa's arms being warped around her from behind, trying to pull her away from Anya, she broke the kiss and said "Either you share me, or neither of you will have me". Clarke knew that they might need some convincing so she stood up and striped down to her underwear, while they both watched with hungry eyes as more and more of Clarke's skin came into their view.

Meanwhile Octavia and Raven were already getting very hot and heavy, both had no more clothes on and were currently in a heavy make out session grinding down on each other, not that the other three seemed to notice what they were doing.

Tearing their eyes off Clarke, Lexa and Anya looked at each other and had a silent conversion, they would talk more about this tomorrow for now they both just wanted one thing or should I rather say one person Clarke and if she wanted both of them than so be it.

Clarke swallowed thickly when the two women looked back at her, their eyes dark with lust, slowly they removed their clothes. Once they were naked they stacked closer to Clarke like a hunter stacking its pray, Clarke's heart began beating wildly from the look in their eyes.

Anya captured Clarke's lips in a hungry kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth and devouring every inch of Clarke she could reach, Clarke tried her best to kiss back with just as much passion. Lexa cut Clarke's bra right off with a small knife she always carried on her, once the bra was out of the way she threw the knife carelessly behind her.

The knife landed in the wall right above Octavia and Raven's heads where they were sitting and scissoring, stopping the two girls looked up with eyes wide before continuing. With Clarke's bra out of the way Lexa had free access to Clarke's breasts which she took full advantage of, switching between the two licking, sucking and palming what she couldn't fit into her mouth.

Clarke broke the kiss she and Anya were sharing in favour of moaning and panting, Anya moved behind Clarke and brushed her hair to the side and started to attack her neck leaving a string of hickeys in her wake.

Lexa kisses her way down Clarke's body taking off the last piece of clothing Clarke had on, Anya is now palming Clarke's breasts from behind. Lexa does not waste time pushing her tongue deep into Clarke's pussy, causing her to cry out in pleasure and her legs to give out under her, but lucky for her she has two strong pairs of arms to hold her up.

Anya took pity on Clarke and slowly brought the three of them down to the ground, all the while Lexa was still eating Clarke out like there was no tomorrow. Clarke's orgasm took her by surprise, making her cry out and try to close her legs but Lexa would have none of that eating her out straight through her orgasm right into another one.

Anya held Clarke tightly as she shock from her orgasms, that is till Clarke leapt forward and pushed Lexa away and onto her back. Now hovering over Lexa Clarke panted while trying to catch her breath, all in vane since Anya took that as her cue and pushed two fingers into Clarke from behind not bothering to go slow since Clarke was already dripping wet from her two orgasms.

Clarke let out a broken cry when Anya made her move, Lexa could also feel what Anya was doing since one of Clarke's legs were pressed against her core. Anya wrapped one arm around Clarke to keep her up as she added another two fingers, Clarke let out a gasp and fell on Lexa as she was taken hard and fast from behind by Anya.

Clarke's moans could be hard from miles away, while Lexa just moaned softly into Clarke's ear as Clarke's leg was being pushed against her core with every thrust of Anya's fingers. With a particularly hard thrust Clarke came just as hard crying out into the night sky before everything went black as she passed out.

Lexa and Anya both came with Clarke, Lexa from both her cry of pleasure and the pleasure she got from Clarke's leg, and Anya just from the cry of pleasure Clarke sent out into the night and the knowledge that it was her doing.

Rolling Clarke onto her back Anya and Lexa both picked their own side and snuggled into Clarke's sides, all three very content. Not far from them Raven laid passed out, outside on the other hand was Octavia running around naked drunk as hell after a long while Octavia stumbled back inside and curled up as sleep finally took her.

Meanwhile back at the camp as the sun started coming up, Abby and Indra stood and watched as Nyko and Marcus dragged the boys back from the bachelor party Murphy looked like they were using him for target practice, but that was Nyko's worries not hers.

"The commander and rest should have been back by now" said Indra as serious as ever.

"I agree, but knowing the girls they probably had too much to drink" said Abby, thinking for a little while than adding "We should still probably go looking for them just in case" in a worried mothers voice.

"I will gather some of my finest warriors and go looking for them at once" said Indra starting to walk away but Abby quickly grabbed her arm.

"If I'm right and the girls only had too much to drink, don't you think it would be better if only the two of us went?" Abby quickly explains herself.

"You make a very valid point, Abby of the sky people, come let us go then" replies Indra walking in the direction of the dropship, leaving Abby to quickly follow or get left behind.

As they were walking they could hear Murphy's pained screams, which caused Abby to flinch and feel sorry for the poor boy. Indra just kept walking muttering something under her breath about how only the weak cried out when injured.

When they got to the dropship Abby made a mental note to start walking more since she was out of breath, but then Indra does walk really fast. It was much to quite for Indra's taste so she drew her sword and approached the dropship slowly and carefully with Abby walking right behind her.

As Indra pulled back the material that kept the entrance closed, she lowered her sword and quickly closed it again.

"It would seem that you were right, but I would advise you not to go inside" says Indra turning her back to the door and standing guard instead.

"And why is that?" asks Abby earning only a almost amused look from Indra.

Abby took a deep breath closed her eyes and quickly stepped inside and closed material behind her, reluctantly Abby opens her eyes. Abby felt like hitting her head against a wall at the sight before her, Raven was lying on her back wearing only her underwear (yes somewhere during the night she put them back on), Octavia was half laying/half sitting against the wall right by the entrance to the dropship with a knife stuck in the wall above her head.

But what really made Abby shake her head was not the dishevelled state Octavia, Raven or the dropship was in, oh no the reason she was shaking her head was for her daughter who was pretty much buried underneath two grounders.

Deciding that this would be the fastest way to wake them up she did what any disappoint parent would do. "EVERYONE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Abby yelled, Indra flinched at the loud tune knowing that it sounded ten times worse for the poor girls inside.

Octavia bolted from the dropship causing Indra to have to run her in, and tell her it was not an attack. Lexa and Anya bolted upright ready to attack, while Clarke paled when all the memories came back to her, knowing that her mother just caught her with not one lover but two.

Raven only groaned and turned around, attempting to go back to sleep, Clarke pulled the first thing she could find over her to cover herself, lucky for her it was her own shirt.

Letting out a long sigh Abby just said "Just get dressed and meet us outside" before leaving just as Indra threw a now wide awake Octavia back into the dropship.

Octavia and Clarke locked eyes before saying "Fuck" at the same time, Lexa and Anya just did as they were told. Clarke scolded Lexa as she got dressed since her bra was no in two pieces, and she could no longer wear it.

The girls came out looking like a bunch of little kids whose parents just caught them doing something they shouldn't have been doing, oh but wait that's exactly what happened.

The End

Hope you guys like this fic. R&R. Also who wants to know what happened at the Bachelor party? Of course there would be no smut just funny times, plus a bonus of me writing the wedding where everyone is pretty much hangover and the older people like Abby, Indra, Nyko and Marcus talk very loudly just to see them surfer. P.S I'm working very hard on writing updates to some of the fics.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

 _We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

 _Till next time have fun dreams_

 _This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
